


Война

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Людвигу опять что-то стукнуло в голове, он хочет развязать войну, Иван же убеждает его этого не делать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Война

Людвиг редко запирался в своем кабинете так надолго. Если уж быть по-настоящему честным, большую часть времени он предпочитал проводить на улице. Единственное, что могло заманить его в душное и пыльное рабочее пространство, это внезапно возникший в голове у босса план. Точнее сказать, война. После того, как его брата ликвидировали, Германия стал более домашним, более мирным. После того, как брата не стало, уже не особо хотелось покидать родной дом. Сложно сказать, что на этот раз спровоцировало его. Может, старый фильм, а может и альбом с фотографиями, где он возвышается над поверженными странами. Надо отдать Людвигу должное - когда он сражался на войне, он был неотразим. Кровь, слезы, бесчисленные жертвы - все это можно было простить, все это можно было положить на плаху триумфа. То время, когда ты считаешься королем мира, имеет неоспоримое преимущество - некому тебя корить за неправильные идеи.  
\- Интересно, получится ли? - шепотом, чтобы даже Италия не услышал. Германия не привык что-либо скрывать от Венециано, но на этот раз все совсем по-другому, он не имел права подставлять лучшего друга, в этот последний раз у него не было права на ошибку.  
\- Германия? - в дверь кто-то постучался, и Людвиг быстрым, неряшливым движением прикрыл карты, лежащие на столе, скинул на пол толстые книги бывших правителей и положил руку на дневник, в котором тщательно записывал свои мысли.  
Дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Иван Брагинский. Вечный соперник, постоянная помеха. Людвиг поморщился, явно посчитав прибытие России недобрым знаком. В прошлый раз тот захватил Берлин. Прошлый раз Людвиг пытался стереть из памяти тысячью способов, даже прибегал к услугам Англии, но так ничего и не помогло.  
\- Ты что-то хотел? - получилось не слишком доброжелательно. Ну и ладно, собственно, он не обязан быть рад каждому врывающемуся в его личный кабинет.  
\- Хотел спросить, не видел ли ты мой телефон, а то я его оставил на прошлом саммите прямо на столе. До сих пор найти не могу, а никто не сознается, - Германия сказал бы, что почувствовал, как Россия робеет, если бы это не звучало настолько абсурдно.  
\- Нет, представления не имею, кто мог бы его взять, - Людвиг нахмурился, размышляя. Хотя, ты же вроде сидел рядом с Венециано? Сейчас я ему позвоню, спрошу. Может, он со своим перепутал.  
Германия отвернулся к столу и тут же набрал номер Италии. Спустя гудков десять, он тяжело вздохнул и сбросил звонок.  
\- Не отвечает? Жаль. Я тогда пойду, сам ему позвоню, - Иван сделал шаг к выходу, но не успел покинуть помещение.  
\- Постой. Он наверняка уже скоро будет здесь, так что, думаю, тебе не стоит далеко уходить.  
Людвиг сам не знал, почему вдруг предложил Брагинскому остаться. Может, из-за странного настроения, может, из-за готовящейся войны, а может и потому, что всегда чувствовал себя в ответе за Варгаса.  
\- Ладно, - легко согласился Россия и, помявшись у входа, присел на стул, стоявший у самой двери. - А чем ты занимаешься? - самая обычная формальность, ничего не значащий вопрос, который задают друг другу, когда вроде бы говорить не о чем, но надо завязать беседу.  
\- Читаю, - строго ответил Германия, вздрогнув при мысли, что Брагинский может узнать о его планах. Краем сознания он понимал, что это наихудший вариант развития событий, что если о войне узнали бы Италия или Австрия, это можно было ещё использовать себе на пользу, если Америка или Франция, можно было соврать, что просто сочинял какую-нибудь военную историю. Но вот если об этом узнал бы Россия, то отвертеться не получилось бы.   
Германия решил, что мир обернулся против него в тот самый момент, когда, случайно задев локтем стопку бумаг на краю стола, он уронил одну из карт с точно нарисованным на ней планом захвата Европы прямо под ноги Брагинскому. Тот с любопытством взглянул на большой лист бумаги, плавно спикировавший к его ногам.  
\- Что это? - ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, казалось, он просто не понял, что перед ним самый большой секрет Германии со времен начала второй мировой.  
\- Это...карта, - Людвиг рванул вперед слишком поспешно, они с Иваном встретились головами прямо над закрашенной красным территорией России.  
\- Как интересно, - хмыкнул Брагинский, потирая лоб. - У меня такой нет, - а в глазах заплясали чертики, Людвиг зло чертыхнулся, осознав, что хитрый русский все это время действительно водил его за нос.  
\- Когда ты догадался? - Людвиг хорошо помнил, что в верхнем шкафчике стола лежал заряженный револьвер. Людвиг знал, что использует его, как только сможет незаметно вернуться в кресло.  
\- С тех пор, как зашел к тебе пару дней назад, а ты, оказалось, вышел до магазина. Опять попал в очередь? - голос у России слишком понимающий, слишком спокойный для того, кто находится на краю гибели.  
\- Почему ты ещё никому не сказал? - самое главное - это протянуть время. Скользящим шагом Людвиг отошел назад. Он не отрывал взгляд от России, в уме уже давно рассчитал, что на то, чтобы достать оружие ему надо ещё две целых, семь десятых секунды.  
\- Хотел поговорить с тобой, - Иван встал так быстро, как нельзя было ожидать от слишком высокого русского. Людвиг предусмотрел все, кроме чертовой внезапности.  
Брагинский перехватывает его руку прямо на ручке шкафчика. Людвиг посмотрел ему в глаза, до которых осталась всего пара сантиметров - можно было бы выдавить их пальцами, эти странные аметистовые глаза и этого времени хватило бы, чтобы достать револьвер. Но что-то остановило его, может, гипноз, а может, та самая загадочная русская душа.  
\- Постой, - осторожно прошептал Иван одними губами. Людвиг не знал, с каких пор он научился читать по губам, но это сейчас было неважно. Он сделал ещё один рывок к столу, роняя Ивана под себя. Кран, выпав из рук России, ударился о столешницу и с громким звоном покатился по полу, от удара в столе что-то щелкнуло. Людвиг, уже понимая, что случилось, со всей силы дернул на себя ручку ящика.  
\- Какого черта! – зарычал он и вновь попытался добраться до оружия, снова безрезультатно.  
\- Вот видишь. Подожди, я не собираюсь сдавать тебя остальным! – голос Брагинского на удивление ровный, без малейшего признака страха. Германия нахмурился, ему было непонятно, как упрямый Россия умудряется сохранить самообладание. Невольно он сравнил его с Италией – тот наверняка уже бился бы в слезах, умоляя не трогать, пощадить, готовый на все, что угодно, лишь бы остаться целым. А Россия лишь спокойно лежал на столе, поверх сверх важных документов и, хитро улыбаясь, наблюдал за Германией. Тот, подумав всего долю секунды, навис над невольным свидетелем его задумки и прижал его за шею к столешнице.  
\- Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать перед смертью? – когда Людвиг хмурится, между бровей у него появляется складка, а губы сжимаются в тонкую-тонкую полоску. Брагинский осторожным движением коснулся побелевших губ и тихо, успокаивающе пробормотал:  
\- Зачем сразу убивать? Ведь все можно сделать совсем по-другому, - он погладил Германию по волосам, зацепился указательным пальцем за воротник мундира и легонько потянул вниз, будто предлагая склониться ещё ниже. – Сейчас война не нужна, ты не сможешь победить, находясь в таком положении. Ни идеи, ни сплоченности, ни военной мощи. Ты хочешь повторения прошлых неудачных попыток? – и голос его льется так монотонно, будто он не прижат сейчас к столу, не в смертельной опасности, а рассказывает какую-то древнюю сказку у колыбели ребенка. Людвиг слушал и понимал, что на какое-то время даже перестал дышать. Ему, не знающему страха и сомнений, пришла в голову бредовая мысль: «А вдруг Иван прав?». Людвиг не сводил взгляда с мягких плавных движений России, в гипнотизирующем движении губ почти потерял сам себя.  
\- Ты ведь не хочешь исчезнуть, как Гилберт? – имя брата вырвало Людвига из состояния дремы, он со всей силы схватил Россию за шиворот и приложил затылком о стол. Снова, и снова, и снова. Пока светло-пшеничные волосы, почти такого же цвета, как у него самого, не окрасились в красный. Пока гипнотизирующий взгляд аметистовых глаз не подернулся мутной пленкой, пока сильные руки не вцепились в его плечи, и Иван не перешел почти на крик.  
\- Перестань! Прекрати! – но в голосе не было ни мольбы, ни страха. Был только приказ и злость. Людвиг удивленно опустил почти потерявшего сознание Россию и внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо. Злость. Первый раз в жизни он видел, как Россия злится.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь? – Людвиг и сам далек от спокойствия. Какая-то цепь нелепых случайностей преследовала Россию. Нелепых, невозможных, опровергающих все законы логики случайностей, которые никак не получалось игнорировать.  
\- Надо дождаться удобного случая, - Россия говорил еле слышно, он и дышал-то с трудом, но это не мешало ему улыбаться. Снова и снова надевать излюбленную маску, за которой невозможно было прочесть состояние.  
\- И что потом? – Германия был настроен скептически, он не верил России, но ещё не придумал, что делать дальше.  
\- А потом можно объединиться, - Брагинский дотронулся рукой до затылка и отрешенно посмотрел на окровавленную руку. Он осторожно поднес один палец к губам и быстро слизнул почти сорвавшуюся капельку крови. Людвиг, заворожено наблюдавший за этим действом, не мог оторвать взгляд от бледно-розовых губ, так неприлично чувственно и неуместно посасывающих палец.  
\- Ты что…творишь? – охрипшим голосом поинтересовался Германия.  
\- Слизываю кровь, - хихикнув, ответил Россия. Германия был уверен на все сто процентов и даже больше, что чертов Брагинский прекрасно понимал, какое впечатление это производило. Понимал и специально провоцировал. Зло усмехнувшись, Людвиг резко схватил Ивана за руку и прижал телом к столу. Коснулся его губ, зло, порывисто, остро. Прикусил мягкую плоть, даже не думая нежничать. Он яростно проник в его рот языком, практически насилуя, не сразу заметив, что Россия со страстью ответил на этот поцелуй. Он боролся, не давая взять над собой верх, отчего хотелось только ещё больше причинить ему боль, связать, заткнуть рот кляпом, а лучше поставить распорку, чтобы этот неудавшийся шпион не смог сомкнуть зубы, пока он, Людвиг, будет насиловать его в рот. От разыгравшейся перед глазами картины в брюках стало горячо и тесно, слишком тесно, как не было уже давно. Германия зарычал, рванув пальто на Иване, по полу тонко застучали пуговицы, Людвиг прикусил Россию за губу и дернул вверх, причиняя боль, всасывая выступившую кровь. Какая-то звериная ненависть, ярость за все прошлые поражения проглянулась наружу, выступила на поверхность и сейчас сминала Брагинского своей мощью. Могла бы смять, если бы тот не наслаждался происходящим так откровенно, не получал удовольствие от каждого проявления агрессии. Он не сдался даже тогда, когда Людвиг защелкнул на его запястьях наручники, накрепко пристегивая к столу. Холодная немецкая сталь ножа, сохранившегося ещё со второй мировой, легко, словно масло, разрезала пальто и рубашку под ним. Шарф, оставшийся на шее, смотрелся провокационно, за него так и хотелось дернуть, затягивая, как удавку, на шее. И, казалось, Брагинский прекрасно это понимал. Он повертел головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь найти хотя бы подобие комфорта.  
\- Смотри-ка, каким ты сразу стал молчаливым, - Германия оскалился, отходя на пару шагов назад, любуясь собственной композицией. На бедрах Брагинского все ещё оставались брюки, но это только придавало пикантности. Людвиг, поразмыслив пару секунд, взял с полки фотоаппарат и сделал пару снимков. Только когда щелкнул затвор и комнату залил ярко-белый свет от вспышки, Иван дернулся и возмущенно зашипел:  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Обеспечиваю безопасное существование для себя, - в голосе холодная уверенность и уже сложившийся план. Людвиг знал, что Россия не позволит никому узнать о том, что сейчас здесь произойдет. Один на один он мог показать слабость, но никогда не дал бы толпе смаковать это.  
\- Ублюдок, - рассмеялся Брагинский и будто нарочно прогнулся в пояснице, расставив ноги немного в стороны. В такой позе он смотрелся ещё более соблазнительно, почти не осталось желания делать снимки, так хотелось подойти и сорвать с него оставшуюся одежду, войти, разорвать, заставить наконец рыдать и просить пощады. Германия знал, что подобного никогда не будет, но это только добавляло остроты моменту.  
С верхней полки шкафа Людвиг достал чемоданчик, в котором были аккуратно разложены различные игрушки: фаллоимитаторы, стеки, плетки, повязки, вибраторы. Он любовно коллекционировал их вот уже много лет, храня в чемоданчике самые любимые. Он вытащил стек и со свистом рассек воздух. Иван вздрогнул только лопатками, непонятно, как у него это получилось, но если бы не пристальный взгляд, Германия, наверное, даже и не заметил бы этого.  
\- Начнем с урока поведения. Для начала – никогда не смей входить в мой кабинет, пока меня там нет, - Людвиг бил наотмашь, нисколько не жалея. Он расслышал, как тонкий прутик рассек кожу, он чувствовал всем телом, как боль пронзила Брагинского от макушки до самых пяток, и зарычал при виде тонкой струйки крови, стекающей по ребрам непобедимого России. В следующий раз он хлестнул чуть слабее, почти лаская, давая прочувствовать длину хлыста, маленький узелок на самом его конце и даже конец рукоятки. Людвиг не видел лицо Ивана, но он готов был поспорить на что угодно, что тот улыбается. Так, на всякий случай – вдруг заметят. Эта идиотская привычка по непонятной причине вывела Людвига из себя. Он покрыл тонкими рубцами всю спину России, часть из них кровила, часть просто вспухла на коже ярко-красными полосами, но все они несомненно саднили - коснись любого и боль пронзит все тело. Людвиг никогда не испытывал этого на себе, но он внимательно изучил всю доступную литературу, он не раз экспериментировал на людях, чтобы быть уверенным в своем хобби. Германия провел рукой по спине Ивана и, насладившись тихим, едва различимым стоном, сорвавшимся с губ России, решил, что на пока достаточно, что с этим он ещё сможет поэкспериментировать чуть позже, а пока стоит приступить к какому-нибудь другому развлечению. Германия долго изучал каждую игрушку, любовно поглаживал латексную поверхность фаллоимитаторов, пока не пришел к выводу, что времени впереди ещё много и начать можно с малого. Но только он взял в руки вибратор, небольшой, как раз предназначенный для подготовки партнера, как в дверь его кабинета постучали. Даже нет, не постучали – забарабанили. Людвиг вздрогнул, понимая, что так ломиться может только один его знакомый. Италия Венециано.  
Россия повернул голову и, облизав пересохшие губы, прошептал:  
\- Не советую открывать, пока я нахожусь в таком положении, - Людвиг, собственно, и не собирался. Он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что никогда и никому не позволил бы увидеть Россию в таком виде. Убил бы на месте любого, кто хоть одним глазом уловил бы это. Однако, это не помешало ему сделать ещё один снимок и тут же снять с Брагинского наручники. Нападения он не боялся – не в том положении был Россия, чтобы атаковать.  
\- Германия, Германия, ты там? Почему ты не открываешь мне, Германия?! – по голосу Людвиг определил, что Венециано уже был готов расплакаться. Иван сделал пару неуверенных шагов в сторону своей одежды, но тут же пошатнулся.  
\- Сейчас открою, подожди немного! – раздраженно рявкнул Германия и подхватил Брагинского под локоть. Одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы понять, что тот сейчас не в состоянии видеть кого-либо, да и верхняя одежда его валялась рядом со столом, разрезанная на части.  
\- Иди сюда, - сжав зубы, Германия подвел Россию к своему креслу и кивнул на небольшое пространство под столом, - лезь туда.  
Брагинский криво усмехнулся и быстро юркнул под стол. Людвиг никак не мог сообразить, как достаточно высокий и явно еле стоящий на ногах Россия смог поместиться в этом закутке, но на размышления времени не оставалось. Он подхватил одежду, кран России, собственный чемодан с игрушками и быстро закинул все наверх.  
Напоследок окинув комнату оценивающим взглядом и не заметив ничего компрометирующего, он шагнул к двери, пригладил волосы и, вдохнув, рывком открыл её. Италия стоял прямо перед ним, радостно улыбаясь, но в глазах блестели готовые хлынуть слезы, поэтому Людвиг сдержался и ничего не сказал ему про неожиданный визит.  
\- Германия! Ты мне звонил, и я решил, что ты хочешь увидеться! – радостно сообщил Италия, проходя в комнату. Он немного рассеянно посмотрел на лежащие на столе карты, не заметил ничего интересного и уселся на стул, стоявший около двери, на котором всего полчаса назад сидел Брагинский.  
\- Не совсем. Я хотел узнать, не у тебя ли телефон России, - Людвиг обошел стол и сел в кресло, загородив на всякий случай собой Ивана.  
\- Ты не соскучился? – разочарование в голосе было таким явным, что Россия не сдержался и тихо хихикнул под столом, Людвиг толкнул его носком сапога и качнул головой.  
\- Соскучился, но звонил я не поэтому, – в этот момент Людвиг понял, какую же он совершил ошибку. Россия осторожно погладил внутреннюю сторону его бедер, сильными пальцами сжал член сквозь брюки и коснулся пояса губами. – Так…что ты скажешь? – стараясь не вести себя подозрительно, Германия попытался зажать Ивана ногами, чтобы тот не смог двигаться дальше, однако тот явно не зря выигрывал в стольких сражениях. Россия резко дернул ремень и расстегнул ширинку, скрытый от Италии столом, оставаясь незамеченным, но в непозволительной близости от уже давно напряженного члена Германии, теперь уж точно отрезав Людвигу все пути к отступлению. Вставать из-за стола с расстегнутыми брюками, когда садился в застегнутых, было несколько неудобно.  
\- Я тоже по тебе соскучился! – лучился радостью Италия, пока Россия обхватывал головку члена губами, нежно посасывал, помогая себе руками.  
\- М. Италия… - Людвиг нахмурился и сжал лежащую на столе руку в кулак, отчего Венециано подпрыгнул на стуле и чуть не упал на колени.  
\- Мммм, - гортанно прошептал Россия, заглотив член Людвига почти до самого основания. Вибрация прошила насквозь волной удовольствия, Германия откинул голову назад, набирая полные легкие воздуха, чтобы не издать ни одного лишнего звука.  
\- Германия, тебе плохо?! – Италия почти подбежал к столу, когда Людвиг вскинул руку, жестом приказывая тому остановиться.  
\- Нет! Мне не плохо, - пробормотал он и, покусав губу, продолжил. – Так телефон. Он у тебя? – дыхание его стало тяжелее, почти выдавая и его, и Россию с головой. А вредный Брагинский в это время жадно облизывал каждую жилку, каждый сантиметр чувствительной плоти. Он то вбирал его полностью в рот, то выпускал на холодный воздух, создавая до одури приятный контраст.  
\- Да, кстати! Я не знаю, как он у меня оказался! А ты откуда знаешь? – Италия подошел ещё ближе, восхищенно глядя на старшего товарища. Ещё несколько шагов и он мог бы увидеть Россию, делающего отменный минет Германии. Но он остановился у стола и выложил мобильный перед Людвигом.  
\- А теперь иди! Я занят сейчас очень, - прерываясь на каждом слове, выдохнул Германия. Варгас бросил на него странный взгляд и, пожав плечами, направился к двери. Людвиг опустил руку вниз, хватая Ивана за волосы как раз в тот момент, когда Венециано стоял на пороге. Случайно, совершенно случайно Людвиг просто инстинктивно надавил на затылок России, до самой гортани погружаясь ему в рот. Это стало последней каплей, так же как и закрывающаяся за Италией дверь.  
\- Пока, Германия! – радостно воскликнул Венециано.  
\- Да! – громко выдохнул Германия, выплескиваясь в рот России, конвульсивно вздрагивая, совершенно не обращая внимания на захлопнувшуюся дверь.  
Подождав пару минут, пока успокоится сердце, Людвиг вскочил с кресла, будто оттуда резко выросли иголки, и ринулся к двери, быстро закрывая её на замок. Россия выбрался из-под стола, аккуратно вытирая уголки губ пальцами. В глазах его плясали чертики, а на губах играла шаловливая улыбка.  
\- Тебе понравилось? – хрипло пробормотал он.  
\- Да, не сомневайся, - отдышавшись, выдохнул Людвиг, не спуская злого взгляда с России. – Но ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь я просто так тебя не отпущу?  
\- Посмотрим, - легкомысленно ответил Россия, расправляя остатки своего пальто и рубашки. – Сначала ты дашь мне одежду, - с уверенностью кивнул он и повернулся к Германии.  
\- Жду тебя здесь же через неделю, - хмыкнул Людвиг, кидая в Россию курткой, извлеченной из шкафа.  
\- Как скажешь, - доброжелательно улыбнулся ему Россия, уже разрабатывая план, как бы ему достать снимки и при этом не попасться Германии. Хотя, Иван и не отказался бы от продолжения игр, изначально навязанных ему Людвигом. Была в них какая-то непередаваемая словами прелесть.  
\- Хотя бы до тех пор, пока ты не развяжешь войну и не предашь меня.  
\- Хотя бы до тех пор, пока я не начну войну и ты не предашь меня.


End file.
